A Sweet Birthday
by Lindii
Summary: Shindou Takuto and Koutestu Ami have been dating for a while now. It is almost Ami's birthday and it is also their one year anniversary. What does Shindou do on their special date? ShindouXOC one-shot!


**Hello! How is everyone doing? This is a fanfic requested by Shiranai Atsune, with the two main characters being Shindou Takuto and Shiranai Atsune's OC, Koutestu Ami. My friend's birthday just passed a few days ago, so this is where I got the idea from. Shiranai Atsune, I hope you will like this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven and as I have stated before, Koutestu Ami is Shiranai Atsune's OC, not mine.**

* * *

**Ami's POV**

My name is Koutestu Ami, currently fourteen years ago. My boyfriend, Shindou Takuto and I have been dating for a year now. He asked me out last year on my birthday. Even though I have always had a crush on him, he'd never shown any of his feelings to me, so when he finally asked me out, I was so happy that I started crying. I wondered what he has planned for me his year. Unfortunately, we haven't been seeing much this past week. Every time I would call him, he would say he's busy.

'Did he forget my birthday and our one year anniversary?' No no, he would never forget it. I brushed that thought out of my head. 'Maybe I should go ask Tenma and see what he's up to' I thought.

**Shindou's POV**

July 3rd. That was the date of Ami's birthday and it was also the date that Ami and I started dating. This year, I planned to make her birthday something romantic again and I got the perfect idea in my head. I just need to gather some information from Tenma first.

**Third-person POV**

Ami walked around Raimon school looking for Tenma. Ami, knowing Tenma, he must be at the soccer field practicing his soccer dribbling.

"Hey Tenma! Have you seen Takuto lately?" Ami asked with a worried look.

"You're looking for Shindou-senpai? He haven't been coming to soccer practices." Tenma said.

"Do you know where he might be?" Ami asked.

"Umm… I'm not too sure. Shindou-senpai is probably just busy with something right now." Tenma lied. 'Well, it's not completely a lie. Shindou-senpai is just at home preparing something for her.' Tenma thought.

"Oh, alright then. See you later Tenma." With that, Ami walked away leaving Tenma alone. 'What might Takuto be doing right now?' She thought.

**Ami's POV**

-The morning of her birthday-

Over the past few days, I have been keeping myself busy with a new book that I bought from the bookstore. It was finally the day of my birthday and Takuto and I's one year anniversary. As I was reading my book, my phone vibrated, showing a text message on the screen. I grabbed my phone and read the text.

"Let's have a date tonight. Meet me at "Tokyo Steakhouse" at 7 pm. I made reservations already. Love, Takuto. PS: Dress formally ;)" I smiled as I finish reading the text.

I knew he would never forget this special date. I guess I should start picking an outfit now. I hopped off my bed cheerfully and walked over to my closet.

**Shindou's POV**

I looked down at my watch. 6:52 pm. Ami should be arriving at the restaurant soon. I looked at myself in the mirror one last time to make sure my suit and tie were in the right place. Thanks to Tenma's advice, I had everything prepared and ready. As I walked out of the washroom, I sent her one last text before walking into the dining place in the restaurant.

I walked towards the corner of the dining area, where the piano stood and sat on the piano chair. I waited until Ami walked in and sat at our table before starting to play the piano. It has been a while since a performed a piece, but I've been practicing for the past week to perfect it.

**Ami's POV**

As I got out of the car in front of the restaurant, I received a text from Takuto.

"Ami, I'll be running a little late. Go in ahead of me, just tell them you made reservations for two by the name Shindou." I read.

I proceeded into walking into the restaurant. The waiter led me to our table and I sat down. The dining area was dark with fancy crystal lights hanging from the ceiling and candles burning at each table, giving it a romantic feeling. After I sat down, music started filling the room. It was the tune of my favourite song. I looked towards where the music was coming from, a piano. Someone was playing the tune of my favourite song on the piano. Sadly, the piano was covering the pianist, so I could not see who it was.

I sat at my table and closed my eyes, listening to every note of the song. It was played perfectly. As first song ended, people started clapping, but soon after, the pianist started playing the piano again. It was the tune of "Happy Birthday." I instantly opened my eyes. I knew who he was. It must be Shindou Takuto.

The song ended and he stood up from the piano seat. Takuto grabbed a bouquet from behind the piano and started walking towards me, while smiling. As he got closer to me, I smiled.

"Happy birthday Ami and happy one year anniversary." Takuto said and extended his bouquet of flowers to me.

"Thank you!" I said. I accepted the bouquet of flowers and gave my boyfriend a kiss.

By this time, everyone in the room was staring at us, but I didn't care. I was too happy.

* * *

**Hmm, what do you think of this story? Sadly, this will only be a one-shot story. To be honest, I have always been a ShindouXAkane shipper, but I guess this couple works out great too right?**


End file.
